This invention relates to peptidyl cysteine protease inhibitors. The compounds are reversible inhibitors of the cysteine protease cathepsin S and are therefore useful in the treatment of autoimmune diseases. The invention also relates to processes for preparing such compounds and pharmaceutical compositions comprising them.
Cathepsin S is a member of the papain family, within the papain superfamily of cysteine proteases. The papain family is the largest group of cysteine proteases and includes proteases such as cathepsins B, H, K, L, O and S. (A. J. Barrett et al., 1996, Perspectives in Drug Discovery and Design, 6, 1). The cysteine proteases have important roles in human biology and diseases including atherosclerosis, emphysema, osteoporosis, chronic inflammation and immune disorders (H. A. Chapman et al., 1997, Ann. Rev. Physiol., 59, 63). Cathepsin S plays a key role in regulating antigen presentation and immunity (H. A. Chapman, 1998, Current Opinion in Immunology, 10, 93; R. J. Riese et al., 1998, J. Clin. Invest., 101, 2351; R. J. Riese et al., 1996, Immunity, 4, 357).
The specificity of the immune response relies on processing of foreign protein and presentation of antigenic peptide at the cell surface. Antigenic peptide is presented bound to MHC Class II, a heterodimeric glycoprotein expressed in certain antigen presenting cells of hematopoietic lineage, such as B cells, macrophages and dendritic cells. Presentation of antigen to effector cells, such as T-cells, is a fundamental step in recognition of non-self and thus initiation of the immune response.
Recently MHC Class II heterodimers were shown to associate intracellularly with a third molecule designated invariant chain. Invariant chain facilitates Class II transport to the endosomal compartment and stabilizes the Class II protein prior to loading with antigen. Invariant chain interacts directly with Class II dimers in the antigen-binding groove and therefore must be proteolyzed and removed or antigen cannot be loaded or presented. Current research suggests that invariant chain is selectively proteolyzed by cathepsin S, which is compartmentalized with MHC Class II complexes within the cell. Cathepsin S degrades invariant chain to a small peptide, termed CLIP, which occupies the antigen-binding groove. CLIP is released from MHC Class II the interaction MHC Class II with HLA-DM, a MHC-like molecule thus freeing MHC Class II to associate with antigenic peptides. MHC Class II-antigen complexes are then transported to the cell surface for presentation to T-cells, and initiation of the immune response.
Cathepsin S, through proteolytic degradation of invariant chain to CLIP, provides a fundamental step in generation of an immune response. It follows that inhibition of antigen presentation via prevention of invariant chain degradation by cathepsin S could provide a mechanism for immuno-regulation. Control of antigen-specific immune responses has long been desirable as a useful and safe therapy for autoimmune diseases. Such diseases include Crohn""s disease and arthritis, as well as other T-cell-mediated immune responses (C. Janeway and P. Travers, 1996, Immunobiology, The Immune System in Health and Disease, Chapter 12). Furthermore, cathepsin S, which has broad pH specificity, has been implicated in a variety of other diseases involving extracellular proteolysis, such as Alzheimer""s disease (U. Muller-Ladner et al., 1996, Perspectives in Drug Discovery and Design, 6, 87) and atherosclerosis (G. K. Sukhova et al., 1998, J. Clin. Invest., 102, 576).
Cysteine proteases are characterized by having a cysteine residue at the active site which serves as a nucleophile. The active site also contains a histidine residue. The imidazole ring on the histidine serves as a base to generate a thiolate anion on the active site cysteine, increasing its nucleophilicity. When a substrate is recognized by the protease, the amide bond to be cleaved is directed to the active site, where the thiolate attacks the carbonyl carbon forming an acyl-enzyme intermediate and cleaving the amide, liberating an amine. Subsequently, water cleaves the acyl-enzyme species regenerating the enzyme and liberating the other cleavage product of the substrate, a carboxylic acid.
A proposed mechanism of action of the cysteine protease inhibitors of this invention is that the inhibitors contain a functionality that can react (reversibly or irreversibly) with the active site cysteine. The reactive functionality is attached to a peptide or peptide mimic that can be recognized and accommodated by the region of the protease surrounding the active site. The nature of both the reactive functionality and the remaining portion of the inhibitor determine the degree of selectivity and potency toward a particular protease.
Examples of reactive functionalities that have been described (D. Rasnick, 1996, Perspectives in Drug Discovery and Design, 6, 47) on cysteine protease inhibitors include peptidyl diazomethanes, epoxides, monofluoroalkanes and acyloxymethanes, which irreversibly alkylate the cysteine thiol. Other irreversible inhibitors include Michael acceptors such as peptidyl vinyl esters and other carboxylic acid derivatives (S. Liu et al., J. Med Chem., 1992, 35, 1067) and vinyl sulfones (J. T. Palmer et al., 1995, J. Med Chem., 38, 3193).
Reactive finctionalities that form reversible complexes with the active site cysteine include peptidyl aldehydes (R. P. Hanzlik et al., 1991, Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1073, 33), which are non-selective, inhibiting both cysteine and serine proteases as well as other nucleophiles. Peptidyl nitriles (R. P. Hanzlik et al., 1990, Biochim. Biophys. Acta., 1035, 62) are less reactive than aldehydes and therefore more selective for the more nucleophilic cysteine proteases. Various reactive ketones have also been reported to be reversible inhibitors of cysteine proteases (D. Rasnick, 1996, ibid). In addition to reacting with the nucleophilic cysteine of the active site, reactive ketones may react with water, forming a hemiketal which may act as a transition state inhibitor.
Examples of cathepsin S inhibitors have been reported previously. J. T. Palmer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,718, 1998) described reversible peptidyl sulfones as inhibitors of cysteine proteases including cathepsin S. J. L. Klaus et al. (WO 9640737, 1996) described reversible inhibitors of cysteine proteases including cathepsin S, containing an ethylene diamine.
Additional peptidyl nitrites or peptidyl ketoheterocyles have been reported either as protease inhibitors or as having other utilities. For example, both nitrites and ketoheterocycles are described by B. A. Rowe et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,471, 1998) as protease inhibitors useful in the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases. Peptidyl nitrites are reported by B. Malcolm et al. (WO 9222570, 1992) as inhibitors of picomavirus protease. H. Saika et al. (WO 9512611, 1995) report peptidyl nitrites among compounds having endothelin receptor antagonist activity. B. J. Gour-Salin (Can. J. Chem., 1991, 69, 1288) and T. C. Liang (Arch. Biochim. Biophys., 1987, 252, 626) described peptidyl nitrites as inhibitors of papain. D. W. Woolley et al. (J. Org. Chem., 1963, 28, 2012) described a peptidyl nitrile as a chemical intermediate.
Peptidyl ketoheterocycles having protease inhibiting or other activities have been reported, include inhibitors of serine proteases described by R. D. Tung et al. (WO 9817679, 1998). Inhibitors of Factor Xa have been described by C. K. Marlowe et al. (WO 9640744, 1996). Peptidyl ketoheterocycles useful in the treatment of thrombin related diseases have been described by M. Costanzo et al. (WO 9640742, 1996).
A reversible inhibitor presents a more attractive therapy than irreversible inhibitors. Even compounds with high specificity for a particular protease can bind non-target enzymes. An irreversible compound could therefore permanently inactivate a non-target enzyme, increasing the likelihood of toxicity. Furthermore, any toxic effects resulting from inactivation of the target enzyme would be mitigated by reversible inhibitors, and could be easily remedied by modified or lower dosing. Finally, covalent modification of an enzyme by an irreversible inhibitor could potentially generate an antibody response by acting as a hapten.
In light of the above, there is a clear need for compounds which reversibly and selectively inhibit cathepsin S, such inhibitors would be useful in therapy for antigen-specific immune responses as well as for indications in which cathepsin S exacerbates disease through extracellular activity.
The work cited above supports the principle that inhibition of cathepsin S and subsequent inhibition of antigen presentation will be beneficial in the treatment of various disease states. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide novel compounds that inhibit antigen presentation by virtue of reversible inhibition of the cysteine protease cathepsin S. It is a further object of the invention to provide methods for treating diseases and pathological conditions involving immune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide processes for preparation of the above-mentioned novel compounds.
The invention provides novel compounds of the formula (I): 
A is xe2x80x94C(Y)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94
Y is O, S or NRa wherein Ra is selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylamino and arylamino;
R1 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R2 is H or alkyl;
R3 is H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R4 is H or alkyl;
R5 is H, alkyl or cycloalkyl;
R6 is H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, arylalkoxy, heteroarylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylalkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by halogen, C1-5alkyl or C1-5alkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
or R5 together with R6 form a 3 to 6 membered carbocyclic ring, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, aryl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
R7 is R8xe2x80x94C(Z)xe2x80x94;
wherein Z is O, S, or NRi wherein Ri is selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy and hydroxy;
R8 is a 5-8 membered monocyclic heteroaryl or 8-11 membered bicyclic heteroaryl ring system, each of the monocyclic or bicyclic ring systems having 1-4 of the same or different heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O and S wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylalkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, arylalkoxycarbonylamino, arylalkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
X is O, S or Nxe2x80x94OH;
and the pharmacurtically acceptable derivatives thereof;
with the proviso that when R6 is alkyl the alkyl must be substituted with Rf wherein Rf is not hydroxy, sulfhydryl or halogen.
Preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those wherein:
Ra is selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl and aryl;
R1 is C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R3 is H, C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or aryl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R5 is H or alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or aryl wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, heteroarylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by halogen, C1-3alkyl or C1-3alkoxy; heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl or phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl and arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, aryl, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-8alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-8alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl and phenazinyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylalkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, arylalkoxycarbonylamino, arylalkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
X is O or S.
More preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those wherein:
Y is O or S;
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl and pyridinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R2 is H or C1-3 alkyl;
R3 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or aryl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R4 is H or C1-3 alkyl;
R5 is H or C1-8 alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or aryl wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, heteroarylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by halogen, methyl or methoxy; heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-5alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-5alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
Ri is alkoxy, aryloxy or hydroxy;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl and phenazinyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-8alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl; arylC1-8alkyl, C1-8alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-8alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-8alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, arylC1-8alkoxycarbonylamino, arylalkoxycarbonylaminoC1-8alkyl, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-8alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-8alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino.
Even more preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those wherein:
Y is O;
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl; C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl or aryl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano and nitro, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, and cyano;
R2 is H or methyl;
R3 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or phenyl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-5alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R4 is H or methyl;
R5 is H or C1-5 alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, pyridylC1-5alkoxy, thienylC1-5alkoxy, furanylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen, methyl or methoxy; naphthyl optionally substituted by halogen, methyl or methoxy; heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-3alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, arylC1-3alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
Z is O or S;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl and phenazinyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-5alkyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, arylC1-5alkyl, C1-5alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-5alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, tetrazolyl and pyridinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, C1-3alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-3alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, and pyridinyl, C1-3alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl and pyridinyl, C1-3alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, arylC1-3alkoxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylaminoC1-5alkyl, C1-3alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolylpyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano and nitro;
and
X is O.
Yet even more preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those wherein:
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5alkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R2 is H;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl andisoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, arylC1-3alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
wherein the configuration at the stereocenter defined by R2 and R3 and the carbon they are attached to is L;
R4 is H;
R5 is H or C1-3 alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, pyridylC1-5alkoxy, thienylC1-5alkoxy, furanylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-3alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen, methyl or methoxy; heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-3alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, arylC1-3alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
wherein Z is O;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, arylC1-3alkyl, C1-3alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, C1-3alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-3alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl; C1-3alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-3alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl; C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano and nitro, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, morpholinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl or pyridinyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl or pyridinyl; arylC1-3alkoxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylaminoC1-5alkyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano and nitro.
Still yet even more preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those wherein:
R1 is C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl and benzthiazolyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, 4-piperidinyl, 4-morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, aroyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl or phenyl wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, benzyloxy, pyridyl, C1-3alkoxy, thienylC1-3alkoxy, furanylC1-3alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxyoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen, methyl or methoxy; heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl and pyridinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxyoxycarbonyl, benzyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, benzyl, C1-3alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, C1-3alkoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl or pyridinyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, phenyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl or pyridinyl; C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl or pyridinyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, cyano and nitro, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyridinyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl or thienyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl and thiazolyl, benzyloxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylaminoC1-5alkyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl and pyridinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, cyano and nitro.
Even much more preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those wherein:
R1 is C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, 4-piperidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3alkoxy, C1-5alkoxycarbonyl, C1-5alkanoyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl; C1-5alkanoylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-3alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-3alkylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, benzoyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R5 is H or methyl;
R6 is C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rf,
Rf is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, benzyloxy, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or methyl; C1-3 alkoxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxy and carboxy;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl and benzoxazolyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of methyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, benzyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl or thienyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl or phenyl; methoxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl or thienyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl or phenyl; benzyloxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylaminoC1-3alkyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, furanyl or thienyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, cyano and nitro.
Yet even more preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those wherein:
A is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
R1 is cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl or C5-6 cycloalkyl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-5 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, benzoyl, halogen and hydroxy;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, methoxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, methoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or methyl; methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy and carboxy;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, benzthiazolyl and benzoxazolyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, benzyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl or phenyl; methoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl; ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl or phenyl; benzyloxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylaminoC1-5alkyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, furanyl or thienyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, cyano and nitro.
Penultimately preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those wherein:
R1 is cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl or thiopyranyl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl; halogen, hydroxy and carboxy, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of methoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-3 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, methoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R5 is H;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, indolyl, methoxy, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, methoxycarbonylamino, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen; methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, halogen, hydroxy and carboxy;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, pyridyl, benzthiazolyl and benzoxazolyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl; methoxycarbonylamino, halogen, hydroxy and carboxy, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl; benzyloxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by methyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy and carboxy.
Ultimately preferred compounds of the formula (I) are those wherein:
R1 is phenyl or 4-morpholinyl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of benzimidazolyl, methoxy and dimethylamino, Rb may be further optionally substituted by a halogen atom;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C3-6 cycloalkyl and phenyl, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl and halogen;
R6 is C1-5 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, and halogen, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, halogen and hydroxy;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, pyridyl, benzthiazolyl and benzoxazolyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, methoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or disubstituted by methyl or phenyl; methoxycarbonylamino and halogen, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, methoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, benzyloxycarbonylamino and halogen.
In another embodiment of the invention there are provided novel compounds of the formula (Ia): 
wherein:
A is xe2x80x94C(Y)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94
Y is O, S or NRa wherein Ra is selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylamino and arylamino;
R1 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R2 is H or alkyl;
R3 is H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R4 is H or alkyl;
R5 is H, alkyl or cycloalkyl;
R6 is H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, arylalkoxy, heteroarylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylalkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by halogen, C1-5alkyl or C1-5alkoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
or R5 together with R6 form a 3 to 6 membered carbocyclic ring, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, aryl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
R7 is R8xe2x80x94C(Z)xe2x80x94;
wherein Z is O, S, or NRi wherein Ri is selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy and hydroxy;
R8 is a 5-8 membered monocyclic heteroaryl or 8-11 membered bicyclic heteroaryl ring system, each of the monocyclic or bicyclic ring systems having 1-4 of the same or different heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O and S wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylalkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, arylalkoxycarbonylamino, arylalkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, wherein Rk may be further optionally substituted by R1;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, and benzyl;
X is O, S or Nxe2x80x94OH;
and the pharmacurtically acceptable derivatives thereof;
with the following provisos:
when R6 is alkyl the alkyl must be substituted with Rf wherein Rf is not hydroxy, sulfhydryl or halogen;
and
when R1 is C1 alkyl then Rb cannot be carbamoyl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, ureido, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino, amidino or guanidino wherein each said Rb is linked to said R1 via the nitrogen atom thereof.
Preferred compounds of the formula (Ia) are those wherein:
Ra is selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl and aryl;
R1 is C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, ithiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl;
heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R3 is H, C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or aryl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R5 is H or alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or aryl wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, heteroarylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by halogen, C1-3 alkyl or C1-3alkoxy; heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl or phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl and arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, aryl, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-8alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-8alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, tetrazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl and phenazinyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylalkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, arylalkoxycarbonylamino, arylalkoxycarbonylaminoalkyl, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, wherein Rk may be further optionally substituted by Rl;
Rl is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl and benzyl;
xe2x80x83and
X is O or S.
More preferred compounds of the formula (Ia) are those wherein:
Y is O or S;
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl and pyridinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R2 is H or C1-3 alkyl;
R3 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or aryl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R4 is H or C1-3 alkyl;
R5 is H or C1-8 alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or aryl wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, heteroarylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by halogen, methyl or methoxy; heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-5alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-5alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
Ri is alkoxy, aryloxy or hydroxy;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl and phenazinyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-8alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl; arylC1-8alkyl, C1-8alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by C1-8alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-8alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by C1-8alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-8alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, arylC1-8alkoxycarbonylamino, arylalkoxycarbonylaminoC1-8alkyl, C1-8 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-8alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-8alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by C1-8alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, wherein Rk may be further optionally substituted by Rl.
Even more preferred compounds of the formula (Ia) are those wherein:
Y is O;
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl; C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl or aryl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano and nitro, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, and cyano;
R2 is H or methyl;
R3 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or phenyl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-5alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R4 is H or methyl;
R5 is H or C1-5 alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, pyridylC1-5alkoxy, thienylC1-5alkoxy, furanylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen, methyl or methoxy; naphthyl optionally substituted by halogen, methyl or methoxy; heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, arylC1-3alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
Z is O or S;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl and phenazinyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-5alkyl, C3-6cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, arylC1-5alkyl, C1-5alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by C1-5alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyland piperazinyl, heteroaryl selected from furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-5alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, wherein Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-3alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by C1-3 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of morpholinyland piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, and pyridinyl, C1-3 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl and pyridinyl, C1-3alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, arylC1-3alkoxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylaminoC1-5alkyl, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by C1-3alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano and nitro, wherein Rk may be further optionally substituted by Rl;
Rl is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl and phenyl.
Yet even more preferred compounds of the formula (Ia) are those wherein:
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5alkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R2 is H;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl andisoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, arylC1-3alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
wherein the configuration at the stereocenter defined by R2 and R3 and the carbon they are attached to is L;
R4 is H;
R5 is H or C1-3 alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, pyridylC1-5alkoxy, thienylC1-5alkoxy, furanylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-3alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen, methyl or methoxy; heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-3alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, arylC1-3alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
wherein Z is O;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, arylC1-3alkyl, C1-3alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, C1-3alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-3alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl; C1-3alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-3alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl; C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyland isoquinolinyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano and nitro, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl or pyridinyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl or pyridinyl; arylC1-3alkoxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylaminoC1-5alkyl, methylcarbamoyloxy, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano and nitro, wherein Rk may be further optionally substituted by Rl;
Rl is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl and phenyl.
Still yet even more preferred compounds of the formula (Ia) are those wherein:
R1 is C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl and benzthiazolyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, 4-piperidinyl, 4-morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, aroyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl or phenyl wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, benzyloxy, pyridyl, C1-3alkoxy, thienylC1-3alkoxy, furanylC1-3alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxyoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen, methyl or methoxy; heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl and pyridinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxyoxycarbonyl, benzyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, quinolinyland isoquinolinyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, benzyl, C1-3alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, C1-3alkoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl and pyridinyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, phenyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl and pyridinyl; C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl and pyridinyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, cyano and nitro, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyridinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidised to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl and thiazolyl, benzyloxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylaminoC1-5alkyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl and pyridinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, cyano and nitro, wherein Rk may be further optionally substituted by Rl;
Rl is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl,C3-6 cycloalkyl and phenyl.
Even much more preferred compounds of the formula (Ia) are those wherein:
R1 is C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, 4-piperidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3alkoxy, C1-5alkoxycarbonyl, C1-5alkanoyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl; C1-5alkanoylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-3alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-3alkylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, benzoyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R5 is H or methyl;
R6 is C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rf,
Rf is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, benzyloxy, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or methyl; C1-3 alkoxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxy and carboxy;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyland benzoxazolyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, piperidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyridinyl, benzyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl or phenyl; methoxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by methyl, phenyl, furanyl or thienyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by methyl or phenyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl or phenyl; benzyloxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylamino C1-5alkyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, furanyl, or thienyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, cyano and nitro, wherein Rk may be further optionally substituted by Rl;
Rl is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl and phenyl.
Yet even more preferred compounds of the formula (Ia) are those wherein:
A is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
R1 is cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl; halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl or C5-6 cycloalkyl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-5 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, benzoyl, halogen and hydroxy;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, methoxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, methoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen or methyl; methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy and carboxy;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, benzthiazolyl and benzoxazolyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, piperidinyl, pyridinyl, benzyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or disusbstituted by methyl or phenyl; acetylamino, benzoylamino, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl or phenyl; methoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by methyl, phenyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk; and
Rk is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, piperidinyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or disusbstituted by methyl or phenyl; ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by methyl or phenyl; benzyloxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylaminoC1-5alkyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, furanyl and thienyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, cyano and nitro, wherein Rk may be further optionally substituted by Rl;
Rl is selected from the group consisting of methyl and phenyl.
Penultimately preferred compounds of the formula (Ia) are those wherein:
R1 is cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl or thiopyranyl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl; halogen, hydroxy and carboxy, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of methoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-3 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, methoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R5 is H;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, indolyl, methoxy, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, methoxycarbonylamino, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen; methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, halogen, hydroxy and carboxy;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, benzthiazolyl and benzoxazolyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, piperidinyl, pyridinyl, benzyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, acetyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by methyl or phenyl; methoxycarbonylamino, halogen, hydroxy and carboxy, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, piperidinyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or di-susbstituted by methyl or phenyl; benzyloxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-susbstituted by methyl or phenyl; halogen, hydroxy and carboxy.
Ultimately preferred compounds of the formula (Ia) are those wherein:
R1 is phenyl or 4-morpholinyl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of benzimidazolyl, methoxy and dimethylamino, Rb may be further optionally substituted by a halogen atom;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C3-6 cycloalkyl and phenyl, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl and halogen;
R6 is C1-5 alkyl optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, and halogen, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, halogen and hydroxy;
R8 is a heteroaryl ring selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, pyridyl, benzthiazolyl and benzoxazolyl, wherein any of the above R8 can be optionally substituted by one or more Rj;
Rj is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, methoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independantly mono or disubstituted by methyl or phenyl; methoxycarbonylamino and halogen, Rj may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rk;
Rk is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, methoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, benzyloxycarbonylamino and halogen.
The invention also provides novel compounds of the formula (II): 
wherein:
A is xe2x80x94C(Y)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94
Y is O, S or NRa wherein Ra is selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylamino and arylamino;
R1 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylearbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino; Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R2 is H or alkyl;
R3 is H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R4 is H or alkyl;
R5 is H or alkyl;
R6 is H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, heteroarylalkoxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylcarbamoyl, arylcarbamoyl, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylalkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, methyl or methoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylcarbamoyl, arylcarbamoyl, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
or R5 together with R6 form a 3 to 6 membered carbocyclic ring, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, aryl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
X is O, S or Nxe2x80x94OH;
with the proviso that when Y is O and R6 is arylalkyl or heteroarylalkyl then R1 cannot be alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, aryl-alkyl or aryl-cycloalkyl.
Preferred compounds of the formula (II) are those wherein:
Y is O, S or NRa wherein Ra is H, alkyl or aryl;
R1 is C1-8alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxazinyl, and amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl or phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl or phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino, guanidino; Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R3 is H, C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino, guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R6 is H, C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, heteroarylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, methyl or methoxy, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino, and guanidino;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, aryl, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-8alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-8alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, and cyano; and
X is O or S.
More preferred compounds of the formula (II) are those wherein:
Y is O or S;
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R2 is H or C1-3 alkyl;
R3 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R4 is H or C1-3 alkyl
R5 is H or C1-8 alkyl
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, heteroarylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, methyl or methoxy, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-5alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-5alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano.
Even more preferred compounds of the formula (II) are those wherein:
Y is O;
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl; or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl or aryl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano and nitro, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R2 is H or methyl;
R3 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or phenyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-5alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R4 is H or methyl;
R5 is H or C1-5 alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, heteroarylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, methyl or methoxy, naphthyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, methyl or methoxy, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-3alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, arylC1-3alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano; and
X is O.
Yet even more preferred compounds of the formula (II) are those wherein:
Y is O;
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5alkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R2 is H;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, arylC1-3alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R4 is H;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, heteroarylC1-3alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-3alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen or methyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-3alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl or arylC1-3alkyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano.
Still yet even more preferred compounds of the formula (II) are those wherein:
R1 is C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl and benzthiazolyl C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, 4-piperidinyl, 4-morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, aroyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R5 is H or C1-3alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, phenyl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, benzyloxy, pyridylC1-3alkoxy, thienylC1-3 alkoxy, furanylC1-3alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxyoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from the group consisting of halogen and methyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl and pyridinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxyoxycarbonyl, benzyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl and benzyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano.
Even more preferred compounds of the formula (II) are those wherein:
R1 is C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3alkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, 4-piperidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, benzoyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
wherein the configuration at the stereocenter defined by R2 and R3 and the carbon they are attached to is defined as L;
R5 is H or methyl;
R6 is C1-5 alkyl, phenyl or cyano wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, benzyloxy, pyridylC1-3alkoxy, thienylC1-3alkoxy, furanylC1-3alkoxy, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen or methyl, C1-3 alkoxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxy and carboxy.
Much more preferred compounds of formula (II) are those wherein:
R1 is cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy,
R3 is C1-5 alkyl or C5-6 cycloalkyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-5 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, benzoyl, halogen and hydroxy;
R6 is C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, methoxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, methoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen or methyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy and carboxy;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of vinyl, phenyl, methoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl and carboxy;
Penultimately preferred compounds of the formula (II) are those wherein:
R1 is cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl or thiopyranyl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy and carboxy, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of methoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-3 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, methoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R5 is H;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, indolyl, methoxy, benzyloxy, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, methoxycarbonylamino, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, halogen, hydroxy and carboxy;
Rh is vinyl or phenyl.
Ultimately preferred compounds of formula (II) are those wherein:
R1 is phenyl, naphthyl or 4-morpholinyl wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of benzimidazolyl, methoxy and dimethylamino Rb may be further optionally substituted by Rc wherein Rc is a halogen atom;
R3 is C1-5 alkyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl,
Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl and halogen,
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indolyl, benzyloxy, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, halogen and carboxy, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, halogen and hydroxy.
In another embodiment of the invention, there are provided compounds of the formula (IIa): 
wherein:
A is xe2x80x94C(Y)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94
Y is O, S or NRa wherein Ra is selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, aryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylamino and arylamino;
R1 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino; Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R2 is H or alkyl;
R3 is H, C2-8alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R4 is H or alkyl;
R5 is H or alkyl;
R6 is H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, heteroarylalkoxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylcarbamoyl, arylcarbamoyl, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylalkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, methyl or methoxy, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, alkylcarbamoyl, arylcarbamoyl, alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl or heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
or R5 and R6 together with the carbon they are attached form a carbocyclic ring of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, aryl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano;
X is O, S or Nxe2x80x94OH;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters or tautomers thereof;
with the following provisos:
when Y is O and R6 is arylalkyl or heteroarylalkyl then R1 cannot be alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, aryl-alkyl or aryl-cycloalkyl;
when R5 is H then R6 cannot be H;
and
when R1 is C1alkyl then Rb cannot be carbamoyl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, ureido, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino, amidino or guanidino wherein each said Rb is linked to said R1 via the nitrogen atom thereof.
Preferred compounds of the formula (IIa) are those wherein:
Y is O, S or NRa wherein Ra is H, alkyl or aryl;
R1 is C1-8alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxazinyl, and amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl or phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl or phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino, guanidino; Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R3 is H, C2-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino, guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylalkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R6 is H, C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, heteroarylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, methyl or methoxy, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-8alkoxy, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, C1-8 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-8 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino, and guanidino;
or R5 and R6 together with the carbon they are attached form a carbocyclic ring of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl, aryl, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-8alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-8alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, carbazolyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, and cyano; and
X is O or S.
More preferred compounds of the formula (IIa) are those wherein:
Y is O or S;
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl or amino; wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-8 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R2 is H or C1-3 alkyl;
R3 is H, C2-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5alkanoyl, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
R4 is H or C1-3 alkyl
R5 is H or C1-8 alkyl
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, heteroarylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, methyl or methoxy, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted 5 by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano, nitro, amidino and guanidino;
or R5 and R6 together with the carbon they are attached form a carbocyclic ring of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-5alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-5alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano.
Even more preferred compounds of the formula (IIa) are those wherein:
Y is O;
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl; or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by alkyl or aryl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl, or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy, cyano and nitro, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R2 is H or methyl;
R3 is H, C2-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl or phenyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, arylC1-5alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R4 is H or methyl;
R5 is H or C1-5 alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, heteroarylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, methyl or methoxy, naphthyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, methyl or methoxy, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl and quinoxalinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-5alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
or R5 and R6 together with the carbon they are attached form a carbocyclic ring of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-3alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, arylC1-3 alkyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano; and
X is O.
Yet even more preferred compounds of the formula (IIa) are those wherein:
Y is O;
R1 is C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5alkyl, phenyl or naphthyl; C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, aryl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R2 is H;
R3 is C2-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, phenylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl or heteroaryl selected the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, arylC1-3alkyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, aroyl, amino, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R4 is H;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, heteroarylC1-3alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylC1-3alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen or methyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl, heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl and indolyl, C1-5 alkoxy, aryloxy, arylC1-3alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-5 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or aryl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
or R5 and R6 together with the carbon they are attached form a carbocyclic ring of 3 to 6 carbon atoms, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, arylC1-3alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with C1-5 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl or arylC1-3alkyl; halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano.
Still yet even more preferred compounds of the formula (IIa) are those wherein:
R1 is C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl and thiopyranyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and indolyl or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, phenylor heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl and benzthiazolyl C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, arylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl or heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, C1-3 alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R3 is C2-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, 4-piperidinyl, 4-morpholinyl, piperazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, aroyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C1-5 alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, aroyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
R5 is H or C1-3alkyl;
R6 is H, C1-5 alkyl, phenyl or cyano, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, benzyloxy, pyridylC1-3alkoxy, thienylC1-3alkoxy, furanylC1-3alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxyoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from the group consisting of halogen and methyl, heterocyclyl selected from the group consisting of piperidinyl, morpholinyl and piperazinyl; heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl and pyridinyl, C1-3 alkoxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, aroyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-5 alkylcarbamoyloxy, arylcarbamoyloxy, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, C1-3 alkylaminosulfonyl, arylaminosulfonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
or R5 and R6 together with the carbon they are attached form a carbocyclic ring of 3 to 5 carbon atoms, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxyoxycarbonyl, benzyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be optionally mono or di-substituted with a group selected from the group consisting of C1-5 alkyl, phenyl and benzyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano.
Even more preferred compounds of the formula (IIa) are those wherein:
R1 is C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl or amino, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, ureido wherein either nitrogen atom may be independently substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl; C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3alkyl, C1-3alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R3 is C2-5 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl or phenyl, wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, 4-piperidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-5 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-5 alkanoyloxy, benzoyloxy, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, C1-3 alkylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, C1-3 alkylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, C1-3 alkoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, benzoyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
wherein the configuration at the stereocenter defined by R2 and R3 and the carbon they are attached to is defined as L;
R5 is H or methyl;
R6 is C1-5 alkyl, phenyl or cyano wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more groups of the formula Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, furanyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, benzyloxy, pyridylC1-3alkoxy, thienylC1-3alkoxy, furanylC1-3alkoxy, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, C1-3 alkoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen or methyl, C1-3 alkoxy, aryloxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano;
or R5 and R6 together with the carbon they are attached form a carbocyclic ring of 3 to 5 carbon atoms, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, phenyl, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxy and carboxy.
Much more preferred compounds of formula (IIa) are those wherein:
R1 is cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl or amino wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkyl, C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, C1-5 alkanoylamino, aroylamino, C1-5 alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of C1-3 alkoxy, halogen and hydroxy,
R3 is C2-5 alkyl or C5-6 cycloalkyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-5 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, benzyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, benzoyl, halogen and hydroxy;
R6 is C1-5 alkyl or phenyl, wherein R6 is optionally substituted by one or more Rf;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl, indolyl, methoxy, benzyloxy, C1-3 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, methoxycarbonylamino, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen or methyl, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl or phenyl, halogen, hydroxy and carboxy;
or R5 and R6 together with the carbon they are attached form a carbocyclic ring of 3 to 5 carbon atoms, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is selected from the group consisting of vinyl, phenyl, methoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl and carboxy;
Penultimately preferred compounds of the formula (IIa) are those wherein:
R1 is cyclohexyl, phenyl, naphthyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyranyl or thiopyranyl, wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, amino wherein the nitrogen atom may be independently mono or di-substituted by C1-3 alkyl, halogen, hydroxy and carboxy, Rb may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rc;
Rc is selected from the group consisting of methoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of methyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-3 alkanoylamino, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, halogen, hydroxy, oxo, carboxy and cyano, Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl, methoxy, halogen and hydroxy;
R5 is H;
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, thienyl, indolyl, methoxy, benzyloxy, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, methoxycarbonylamino, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy and cyano, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, phenyl optionally substituted by halogen, methoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, methoxycarbonyl, halogen, hydroxy and carboxy;
or R5 and R6 together with the carbon they are attached form a carbocyclic ring of 3 carbon atoms, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh;
Rh is vinyl or phenyl.
Ultimately preferred compounds of formula (IIa) are those wherein:
R1 is phenyl, naphthyl or 4-morpholinyl wherein R1 is optionally substituted by one or more Rb;
Rb is selected from the group consisting of benzimidazolyl, methoxy and dimethylamino Rb may be further optionally substituted by Rc wherein Rc is a halogen atom;
R3 is C2-5 alkyl wherein R3 is optionally substituted by one or more Rd;
Rd is selected from the group consisting of C3-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl or naphthyl,
Rd may be further optionally substituted by one or more Re;
Re is selected from the group consisting of methyl and halogen,
Rf is selected from the group consisting of C5-6 cycloalkyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indolyl, benzyloxy, methylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, benzylthio wherein the sulfur atom may be oxidized to a sulfoxide or sulfone, halogen and carboxy, Rf may be further optionally substituted by one or more Rg;
Rg is selected from the group consisting of methyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, halogen and hydroxy and
R5 and R6 together with the carbon they are attached form a carbocyclic ring of 3 carbon atoms, the carbocyclic ring being optionally substituted with one or more Rh.
The following are representative compounds according to the invention:
N-(4-morpholylinecarbonyl)-L-leucine(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-Homophenylalanine(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(5-dimethylaminonaphth-1-ylsulfonyl)-L-leucine(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)-N-methylamide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1R,S(benzthiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-[(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine-[1R,S-(thiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1R,S-[(1-(3-N-Benzyl)imidazol-2-ylcarbonyl]-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1R,S-(2-imidazolylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine(cyanomethyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine[1S-cyano-5-((benzyloxycarbonyl)-amino)pentyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine-(1S-cyano-5-aminopentyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl]-L-phenylalanine-(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(p-ethoxy)phenylalanine-(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1S-cyano-4-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)butyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1-(benzthiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-5-[(benzyloxycarbonyl)amino]-pentyl]amide;
N-(1-naphthylsulfonyl)-L-leucine(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(methanesulfonyl)-D-(O-benzyl)serine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(5-dimethylaminonaphth-1-ylsulfonyl)-D-leucine (1R-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-((4-dimethylaminophenyl)sulfonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(phenylpropyl))amide;
N-(t-Butoxycarbonyl)-L-leucine [1-(Benzothiazo-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(5-dimethylaminonaphth-1-ylsulfonyl)-L-leucine [1-(Benzothiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-methoxy-phenylsulfonyl)-L-leucine[1-(Benzothiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1R,S(benzoxazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2R-benzyloxypropyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1R,S-[(4-phenylthiazol-2-yl)-carbonyl]-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-D-leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine [[1-[(6-phenylcarbamoyl)benzothiazol-2-ylcarbonyl]-3-phenylpropyl]]amide;
N-(methylsulfonyl)-L-leucine[1-(Benzothiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(p-phenyl)phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1R,S-[(5-phenylthiazol-2-yl)-carbonyl]-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(benzylsulfanyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(2-chlorophenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylglycine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine [1-(Benzothiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-2-benzyloxyethyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine-[[6-(carbomethoxy)-benzoxazol-2-ylcarbonyl]-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(5-dimethylaminonaphth-1-ylsulfonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-cyclohexylalanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1R,S-[(4-(4-benzyloxycarbonylamino)phenylthiazol-2-yl)-carbonyl]-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-methoxyphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine (1R-cyano-2-(benzylsulfanyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(benzylsulfonyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(benzylsulfinyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-((4-methoxyphenyl)methylsulfanyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-((4-methylphenyl)methylsulfanyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(4-chlorophenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-chlorophenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(5-dimethylaminonaphth-1-ylsulfonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine 1S-((2-phenyloxazol-5-yl)carbonyl)-3-phenylpropylamide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(p-phenylcarbonyl)phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(2-methylphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-methylphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(4-methylphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine 1RS-((5-phenyloxazol-2-yl)carbonyl)-3-phenylpropylamide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-cyclohexylalanine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-nor-leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(Benzyloxycarbonyl)-L-(O-t-butyl)serine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine 1S-(oxazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropylamide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine [1-(Benzothiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(5-dimethylaminonaphth-1-ylsulfonyl)-L-cyclohexylalanine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-carbomethoxyphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(4-carbomethoxyphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine 1S-(pyrid-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropylamide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1R,S-[(4-(2-benzyloxyamino)phenyl-thiazol-2-yl)carbonyl]-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(O-t-butyl)serine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-hydroxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(carbo-t-butoxy)propyl)amide;
N-(cyclohexylcarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(carbo-t-butoxy)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine dicyanomethylamide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(2-naphthyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(O-Benzyl)glutamate (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-homo-tyrosine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-norvaline (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(2-chlorophenyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-Benzoyl-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4,5-dehydro)leucine(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(O-methyl)tyrosine(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-iso-leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-nitrophenyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-fluorophenyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-tyrosine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(1-naphthyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-methionine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(1-benzyl-4-imidazolyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(1-benzyl-4-imidazolyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(carbobenzyloxy)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine(1S-cyano-2-(carbobenzyloxy)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-1-phenylmethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-1-phenylmethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-benzyloxyphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-benzyloxyphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1-cyanocyclopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1-cyanocyclopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-phenylphenyl)ethylamide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-phenylphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-benzoylphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine(1S-cyano-2-(4-benzoylphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(1-naphthyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(1-naphthyl)ethyl) amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-henylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(2-naphthyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(2-naphthyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(2-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(2-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyanobut-3-ynyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine(1S-cyanobut-3-ynyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyanopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-(2,6-dichloromethyloxy)phenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2S-methylbutyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyanopentyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyanopentyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2,2-dimethylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2,2-dimethylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-methylbutyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-methylbutyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-nitrophenylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-nitrophenylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyanobutyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyanobutyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1R-cyano-2R-benzyloxypropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyanoethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyanoethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-(carbobenzyloxy)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(carbobenzyloxy)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(3-benzimidazolyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(3-benzimidazolyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1-cyano-1-methylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1-cyano-1-methylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S,3-dicyanopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S,3-dicyanopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-hydroxy-3-iodophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-hydroxy-3-iodophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S,2-dicyanoethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S,2-dicyanoethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(2-thienyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(2-thienyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-(methylsulfonyl)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(methylsulfonyl)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-phenylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-phenylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-(4-hydroxyphenyl)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(4-hydroxyphenyl)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-cyclohexylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-cyclohexylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide; and
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide.
Preferred compounds of the invention include:
N-(5-dimethylaminonaphth-1-ylsulfonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(1-naphthylsulfonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-((4-dimethylaminophenyl)sulfonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(phenylpropyl))amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2R-benzyloxypropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(benzylsulfanyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(2-chlorophenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(5-dimethylaminonaphth-1-ylsulfonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-methoxyphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine (1R-cyano-2-(benzylsulfanyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (IR-cyano-2-(benzylsulfonyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(benzylsulfinyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-((4-methoxyphenyl)methylsulfanyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-((4-methylphenyl)methylsulfanyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(4-chlorophenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-chlorophenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(5-dimethylaminonaphth-1-ylsulfonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(2-methylphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-methylphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(4-methylphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(5-dimethylaminonaphth-1-ylsulfonyl)-L-cyclohexylalanine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-carbomethoxyphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(4-carbomethoxyphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-hydroxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(carbo-t-butoxy)propyl)amide;
N-(cyclohexylcarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(carbo-t-butoxy)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholylinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-Homophenylalanine(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (cyanomethyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine [1S-cyano-5-((benzyloxycarbonyl)-amino)pentyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine-(1S-cyano-5-aminopentyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl]-L-phenylalanine-(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(p-ethoxy)phenylalanine-(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1S-cyano-4-(benzyloxycarbonylamino)butyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1R,S(benzthiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1R,S(benzoxazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1-(benzthiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-5-[(benzyloxycarbonyl)amino]-pentyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine-[[6-(carbomethoxy)-benzoxazol-2-ylcarbonyl]-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine [[1-[(6-phenylcarbamoyl)benzothiazol-2-ylcarbonyl]-3-phenylpropyl]]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(p-phenyl)phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylglycine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-cyclohexylalanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine 1S-((2-phenyloxazol-5-yl)carbonyl)-3-phenylpropylamide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(p-phenylcarbonyl)phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine 1RS-((5-phenyloxazol-2-yl)carbonyl)-3-phenylpropylamide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine 1S-(oxazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropylamide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-cyclohexylalanine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-nor-leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine [1-(Benzothiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine 1S-(pyrid-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropylamide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(O-t-butyl)serine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(2-naphthyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(O-Benzyl)glutamate (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-homo-tyrosine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-norvaline (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(2-chlorophenyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-Benzoyl-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4,5-dehydro)leucine(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(O-methyl)tyrosine(1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-iso-leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-nitrophenyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-fluorophenyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-tyrosine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(1-naphthyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-methionine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(1-benzyl-4-imidazolyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(1-benzyl-4-imidazolyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(carbobenzyloxy)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(carbobenzyloxy)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-1-phenylmethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-1-phenylmethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-benzyloxyphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-benzyloxyphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1-cyanocyclopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1-cyanocyclopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-phenylphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-phenylphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-benzoylphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine(1S-cyano-2-(4-benzoylphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(1-naphthyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(1-naphthyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(2-naphthyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(2-naphthyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(2-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (S-cyano-2-(2-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenyialanne (1S-cyano-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyanobut-3-ynyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine(1S-cyanobut-3-ynyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyanopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-(2,6-dichloromethyloxy)phenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-(2,6-dichloromethyoxy)phenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2S-methylbutyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyanopentyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyanopentyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2,2-dimethylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2,2-dimethylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-methylbutyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-methylbutyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-nitrophenylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-nitrophenylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyanobutyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyanobutyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1R-cyano-2R-benzyloxypropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyanoethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyanoethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-(carbobenzyloxy)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(carbobenzyloxy)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(3-benzimidazolyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(3-benzimidazolyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1-cyano-1-methylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1-cyano-1-methylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S,3-dicyanopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S,3-dicyanopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(4-hydroxy-3-iodophenyl)ethy)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-hydroxy-3-iodophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S,2-dicyanoethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S,2-dicyanoethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(2-thienyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(2-thienyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-(methylsulfonyl)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(methylsulfonyl)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-phenylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-phenylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-3-(4-hydroxyphenyl)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(4-hydroxyphenyl)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-cyclohexylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-cyclohexylethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-phenylalanine (1S-cyano-2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide; and
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide.
More preferred compounds of the invention include:
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2R-benzyloxypropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(benzylsulfanyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(2-chlorophenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(4-chlorophenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-methoxyphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine (1R-cyano-2-(benzylsulfanyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(benzylsulfonyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(benzylsulfinyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-((4-methoxyphenyl)methylsulfanyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-chlorophenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(5-dimethylaminonaphth-1-ylsulfonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(2-methylphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-methylphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(4-methylphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(3-carbomethoxyphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-(4-carbomethoxyphenyl)methyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(carbo-t-butoxy)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholylinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1S(benzthiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine [1S-cyano-5-((benzyloxycarbonyl)-amino)pentyl]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine-[1R,S(benzoxazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine [[1-[(6-phenylcarbamoyl)benzothiazol-2-ylcarbonyl]-3-phenylpropyl]]amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine-[[6-(carbomethoxy)-benzoxazol-2-ylcarbonyl]-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-cyclohexylalanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-cyclohexylalanine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-nor-leucine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine 1RS-((5-phenyloxazol-2-yl)carbonyl)-3-phenylpropylamide;
N-(4-Morpholinecarbonyl]-L-leucine 1S-(oxazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropylamide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(4-methyl)leucine [1-(Benzothiazol-2-ylcarbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(2-naphthyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(2-chlorophenyl)alanine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-Benzoyl-L-leucine (1R-cyano-2-benzyloxyethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-(O-methyl)tyrosine (1S-cyano-3-phenylpropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine(1S-cyano-2-(carbobenzyloxy)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-1-phenylmethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1-cyanocyclopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(2-chlorophenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-(4-(2,6-dichloromethyloxy)phenyl)ethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(carbobenzyloxy)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S,3-dicyanopropyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S,2-dicyanoethyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(methylsulfonyl)propyl)amide;
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-3-(4-hydroxyphenyl)propyl)amide; and
N-(4-morpholinecarbonyl)-L-leucine (1S-cyano-2-cyclohexylethyl)amide.
Any compounds of this invention containing one or more asymmetric carbon atoms may occur as racemates and racemic mixtures, single enantiomers, diastereomeric mixtures and individual diastereomers. All such isomeric forms of these compounds are expressly included in the present invention. Each stereogenic carbon may be in the R or S configuration, or a combination of configurations.
Some of the compounds of formulas (I), (Ia) and formulas (II), (IIa) can exist in more than one tautomeric form. The invention includes all such tautomers.
It shall be understood by one of ordinary skill in the art that all compounds of the invention are those which are chemically stable.
The invention includes pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives of compounds of formulas (I), (Ia) and formulas (II), (IIa). A xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable derivativexe2x80x9d refers to any pharmaceutically acceptable salt or ester of a compound of this invention, or any other compound which, upon administration to a patient, is capable of providing (directly or indirectly) a compound of this invention, a pharmacologically active metabolite or pharmacologically active residue thereof. A pharmacologically active metabolite shall be understood to mean any compound of the invention capable of being metabolized enzymatically or chemically. This includes, for example, hydroxylated or oxidized derivative compounds of the invention.
In addition, the compounds of this invention include prodrugs of compounds of the formulas (I),(Ia) and formulas (II), (IIa). Prodrugs include those compounds that, upon simple chemical transformation, are modified to produce the compounds of the invention. Simple chemical transformations include hydrolysis, oxidation and reduction. Specifically, when a prodrug of this invention is administered to a patient, the prodrug may be transformed into a compound of formulas (I),(Ia) or formulas (II), (Ia), thereby imparting the desired pharmacological effect.
In order that the invention herein described may be more fully understood, the following detailed description is set forth. As used herein, the following abbreviations are used:
BOC or t-BOC is tertiary butoxycarbonyl;
t-Bu is tertiary butyl;
DMF is dimethylformamide;
EtOAc is ethyl acetate;
THF is tetrahydrofuran;
Ar is argon;
TFA is trifluoroacetic acid;
EDC is 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodimide hydrochloride.
HOBT is 1-hydroxybenzotriazole
Also, as used herein, each of the following terms, used alone or in conjunction with other terms, are defined as follows (except where noted to the contrary):
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated aliphatic radical containing from one to ten carbon atoms or a mono- or polyunsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbon radical containing from two to twelve carbon atoms, containing at least one double or triple bond, respectively. xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d refers to both branched and unbranched alkyl groups. Preferred alkyl groups are straight chain alkyl groups containing from one to eight carbon atoms and branched alkyl groups containing from three to eight carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl groups are straight chain alkyl groups containing from one to six carbon atoms and branched alkyl groups containing from three to six carbon atoms. It should be understood that any combination term using an xe2x80x9calkxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d prefix refers to analogs according to the above definition of xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d. For example, terms such as xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkythioxe2x80x9d refer to alkyl groups linked to a second group via an oxygen or sulfur atom. xe2x80x9cAlkanoyl refers to an alkyl group linked to a carbonyl group (Cxe2x95x90O).
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the cyclic analog of an alkyl group, as defined above. Preferred cycloalkyl groups are saturated cycloalkyl groups containing from three to eight carbon atoms, and more preferably three to six carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to phenyl and naphthyl. xe2x80x9cAroylxe2x80x9d refers to an aryl group linked to a carbonyl group (Cxe2x95x90O).
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d refers to a halogen radical selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo. Preferred halo groups are fluoro, chloro and bromo.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to a stable 5-8 membered (but preferably, 5 or 6 membered) monocyclic or 8-11 membered bicyclic aromatic heterocycle radical. Each heterocycle consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. As used herein, xe2x80x9cnitrogenxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfurxe2x80x9d include any oxidized form of nitrogen and sulfur and the quatemized form of any basic nitrogen. The heterocycle may be attached by any atom of the cycle, which results in the creation of a stable structure. Preferred heteroaryl radicals include, for example, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, indazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, purinyl, quinolizinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl or phenoxazinyl,
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d refers to a stable 5-8 membered (but preferably, 5 or 6 membered) monocyclic or 8-11 membered bicyclic heterocycle radical which may be either saturated or unsaturated, and is non-aromatic. Each heterocycle consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. As used herein, xe2x80x9cnitrogenxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfurxe2x80x9d include any oxidized form of nitrogen and sulfur and the quaternized form of any basic nitrogen. The heterocycle may be attached by any atom of the cycle, which results in the creation of a stable structure. Preferred heterocycle radicals include, for example, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, piperazinyl and indolinyl.
The invention also provides processes of making the present novel compounds. Compounds of the invention may be prepared by methods described below. Standard peptide coupling, protection and deprotection reactions (see for example M. Bodanszky, The Practice of Peptide Synthesis, Springer-Verlag, 1984) are employed in these syntheses.
Compounds of the invention having formula (II) or (IIa) (nitriles) may be prepared by Method A (Scheme I) 
According to Method A a suitably protected amino acid bearing R6 is allowed to react with ammonia under standard coupling conditions. An example of a suitable protecting group is the t-butoxycarbonyl (Boc) group. An example of standard coupling conditions would be combining the starting materials in the presence of a coupling reagent such as 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide (EDC) with 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBT), in a suitable solvent such as DMF or methylene chloride. A base such as N-methylmorpholine may be added. This is followed by deprotection to give amino acid amide III. An amino acid ester bearing R2 and R3 is then reacted with an acid chloride bearing R1 in the presence of a suitable base such as N,N-diisopropylethylamine. Conversion to the carboxylic acid provides IV. Standard peptide coupling of III and IV, followed by dehydration of the amide provides the desired nitrile II or Ia. An example of suitable dehydration conditions is cyanuric chloride in DMF.
In a variation (Method B) illustrated in Scheme II, an amino acid amide bearing R6 is coupled with an amine-protected amino acid bearing R2 and R3. A suitable protecting group and coupling conditions would be as described above. Deprotection is then followed by reaction with an acid chloride bearing R1. Conversion of the amide to the nitrile as above provides II or Ia. 
Compounds of the invention having formulas (I) or (Ia) (ketones) may be prepared by Methods C (Scheme III) or D (Scheme IV) as described below. 
According to Method C, a suitably protected (for example Boc protected) amino acid is coupled with N,O-dimethylhydroxylamine under standard coupling conditions, such as with carbonyldiimidazole (CDI) in a solvent such as DMF, to give the corresponding amide. This is reduced to the aldehyde (V) with a suitable reducing agent such as LiAlH4, in a suitable solvent such as THF.
The aldehyde (V) is reacted with the anion of a heterocycle R8, which is generated by reacting R8 with a strong base such as n-BuLi in a solvent such as THF at a temperature of about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. and preferably at about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. This is followed by removal of the protecting group providing alcohol (VI). This is coupled with (IV), prepared as described in Scheme I, under standard coupling conditions such as EDC and HOBT in DMF in the presence of a base such as N-methylmorpholine to provide (VII). Oxidation of (VII) with, for example, the Dess Martin Reagent (1,1,1,-triacetoxy-1,1-dihydro-1,2-benziodoxol-3(1H)-one) in methylene chloride and t-BuOH, provides the desired ketone of formulas (I) or (Ia). 
In Method D, a suitably protected amino acid N-methoxy-N-methylamide (prepared as described in Scheme III) is treated with the anion of a heterocycle R8, generated by reacting R8 with a strong base such as n-BuLi in a suitable solvent such as THF at a temperature of about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. and preferably at about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. Deprotection of the resulting ketone provides (VIII). This is coupled with (IV), which is prepared as described in Scheme I, under standard coupling conditions such as EDC and HOBT in DMF in the presence of a base such as N-methylmorpholine to provide the desired ketone of formulas (I) or (Ia).
Compounds of the invention where A is a bond (formulas I, Ia and II, IIa) could be prepared in analogous fashion to the Schemes above by using R1X, where X=Br, Cl, or I, instead of an acyl halide (R1C(O)Cl) in Schemes I and II, or by using R1NHC(R2)(R3)CO2H instead of (IV) in Schemes III and IV.
Intermediates used in Schemes I-IV are either commercially available or easily prepared by methods known to those skilled in the art. A procedure (Method E) that is useful for preparing substituted oxazoles which may be used as R8 in Scheme III and IV (Methods C and D) is illustrated below in Scheme V. 
An N-protected amino acid, for example a t-Boc protected amino acid (IX) is coupled with N,O-dimethylhydroxylamine using a suitable coupling agent, such as carbonyldiimidazole (CDI), in a suitable solvent, such as CH2Cl2, THF or DMF, at about 0xc2x0 C. to provide (X). The N-protecting group is then removed, for example the t-Boc group may be removed by treatment with a suitable acid, such as trifluoroacetic acid, in a suitable solvent, such as CH2Cl2. The resulting amine is coupled with the desired carboxylic acid using suitable coupling conditions, such as EDC with HOBT in a suitable solvent such as DMF, in the presence of a base such as N-methylmorpholine to provide a diamide (XI). The N-methoxy-methyl amide is then treated with a suitable reducing agent, such as LiAlH4 in a suitable solvent, such as THF, to provide an aldehyde (XII). Cyclodehydration (see for example P. Wipf and S. Lim, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 1995, 117, 558) of (XII) with triphenylphosphine and hexachloroethane in a suitable solvent, such as acetonitrile in the presence of a suitable base, such as Et3N provides the desired oxazole (XIII).
Desired disubstituted thiazoles, which may be used as R8 in Scheme III and IV (Method C and D) may be prepared by the Hantzsch method in which a thioamide is condensed with an alpha-halocarbonyl compound. This method is known to those skilled in the art and is well-documented in the chemical literature (for example, J. Metzger and E. J. Vincent, The Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, Vol. 34, 1979; A. R. Katritzky et al., J. Org. Chem., 1995, 60, 5638; R. Flaig and H. Hartmann, Heterocycles, 1997, 45, 875).
The compounds of this invention effectively block degradation of the invariant chain to CLIP by cathepsin S, and thus inhibit antigen presentation and antigen-specific immune responses. Control of antigen specific immune responses is an attractive means for treating autoimmune diseases and other undesirable T-cell mediated immune responses. Thus, there is provided methods of treatment using the compounds of this invention for such conditions. These encompass autoimmune diseases including, but not limited to, rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis, multiple sclerosis, Guillain-Barre syndrome, psoriasis, Grave""s disease, myasthenia gravis, scleroderma, glomerulonephritis, atopic dermatitis and insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus. The compounds of the invention can also be used to treat other disorders associated with extracellular proteolysis such as Alzheimer""s disease. The compounds of the invention can also be used to treat other disorders associated with inappropriate autoimmune responses, T-cell mediated immune responses, or extracellular proteolysis mediated by cathepsin S, unrelated to those listed above or discussed in the Background of the Invention. Therefore, the invention also provides methods of modulating an autoimmune disease comprising administering to a patient in need of such treatment a pharmaceutically effect amount of a compound according to the invention.
For therapeutic use, the compounds of the invention may be administered in any conventional dosage form in any conventional manner. Routes of administration include, but are not limited to, intravenously, intramuscularly, subcutaneously, intrasynovially, by infusion, sublingually, transdermally, orally, topically or by inhalation. The preferred modes of administration are oral and intravenous.
The compounds of this invention may be administered alone or in combination with adjuvants that enhance stability of the inhibitors, facilitate administration of pharmaceutical compositions containing them in certain embodiments, provide increased dissolution or dispersion, increase inhibitory activity, provide adjunct therapy, and the like, including other active ingredients. Advantageously, such combination therapies utilize lower dosages of the conventional therapeutics, thus avoiding possible toxicity and adverse side effects incurred when those agents are used as monotherapies. Compounds of the invention may be physically combined with the conventional therapeutics or other adjuvants into a single pharmaceutical composition. Advantageously, the compounds may then be administered together in a single dosage form. In some embodiments, the pharmaceutical compositions comprising such combinations of compounds contain at least about 15%, but more preferably at least about 20%, of a compound of formulas (I), (Ia), (II) or (IIa) (w/w) or a combination thereof. Alternatively, the compounds may be administered separately (either serially or in parallel). Separate dosing allows for greater flexibility in the dosing regime.
As mentioned above, dosage forms of the compounds of this invention include pharmaceutically acceptable carriers and adjuvants known to those of ordinary skill in the art. These carriers and adjuvants include, for example, ion exchangers, alumina, aluminum stearate, lecithin, serum proteins, buffer substances, water, salts or electrolytes and cellulose-based substances. Preferred dosage forms include, tablet, capsule, caplet, liquid, solution, suspension, emulsion, lozenges, syrup, reconstitutable powder, granule, suppository and transdermal patch. Methods for preparing such dosage forms are known (see, for example, H. C. Ansel and N. G. Popovish, Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms and Drug Delivery Systems, 5th ed., Lea and Febiger (1990)). Dosage levels and requirements are well-recognized in the art and may be selected by those of ordinary skill in the art from available methods and techniques suitable for a particular patient. In some embodiments, dosage levels range from about 10-1000 mg/dose for a 70 kg patient. Although one dose per day may be sufficient, up to 5 doses per day may be given. For oral doses, up to 2000 mg/day may be required. As the skilled artisan will appreciate, lower or higher doses may be required depending on particular factors. For instance, specific dosage and treatment regimens will depend on factors such as the patient""s general health profile, the severity and course of the patient""s disorder or disposition thereto, and the judgment of the treating physician.